


Meeting a Hunter

by BeastMonger6



Series: Monster Fucker [1]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Monster Hunter World
Genre: Amazonian Wyverian, Dildo Sword, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Futanari Hunter, Giant Woman, Great Jagras is a fucktoy, Monster Hunter: World, Monsterfucking, Other, Wyverian Hunter, great jagras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastMonger6/pseuds/BeastMonger6
Summary: While the New World might be a place for new opportunity to venture off to the seas not everyone comes for the change of scenery. Besides Monsters are the least of worries, it’s the people you gotta look out for. (Might change summary)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Monster, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Monster Fucker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Getting outta Here

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t find a good character to play handler so I’ll have to think up one. This chapter will be updated if I find one.

(NEW WORLD,Astera)

It’s been only a few months since the commission has hunters and and their handlers across the sea to explore the new world. So far everyone has gotten used to their life’s here in the New World, especially Asteria. Though despite looks of the place and the smile on people’s faces everything is not as it seems.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Seated at the canteen is a woman of average build donning a handler outfit. She’s currently eating her meal of epic proportions while reading several texts of unique flora. While others may few upon this as simple research and safety the only thoughts on this woman’s young mind is—  
“Food!Oh man there’s just so many possibilities and combinations with New World ingredients.” Despite the cheerful tone she was quite restless. She sighed a bit as she closed her book. “You know I’d wish they would just let me get out there. Even if I just happened to wander off the base those hunters would just drag me back here. It’s wouldn’t be so bad if it weren’t for the commander himself personally taking his time to come down and berate over my behavior about endangering myself and others, seriously it’s like I’m a child and I need to be out in time out.”  
She drops her head onto the table and grumbles under her breath. While being all mopey a pair of hunters were chatting each other up, though as they talked mentions of a investigative quest was mentioned. Gathering more ingredients for the canteen. While they weren’t that excited to gather a bunch of plants there was hope of free meals. While they might’ve not known it they’ve just given that girl a chance to get out of Astera.


	2. Hunter meets Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young handler is now free and now roaming the ancient forest. As she freak along this flora filled area she has more than enough sense that something is amiss here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luckily with some help from discord I've figured out a new identity for our handler in the story.

Even if it’s been only a few hours it felt like an eternity as the young handler look at all the marvels of the Ancient Forest. The trees towering high above her like titans, the various small flora were all around her with all their shakes and bright colors with the sound of its various inhabitants giving their cries as if they were calling to her.  
“Wow, no matter how many times I sneak out here whether it be day, night, or a lunch rush; this place is still so beautiful.' the handler brushed her hand against a few plants as kept on walking aimlessly. its been awhile since the hunters arrived here, though its because of their musclebrains that they didn't check they wagon the researchers were checking. All they had to do was look inside and they would've kicked her back to HQ. Now the young woman has been walking around collecting a couple of flora along the way. Speaking of which she spotted a lovely flower bed just a couple of feet ahead of her. She rushed over there as she examines ever part of it from the stem to the head. Just she began picking the flowers from their bed a audible snap could be heard. The woman whipped her head around, even when surrounded by nature’s beauty there would always be danger lurking behind it. “Shit, I should been checking for tracks. Wait a minute why didn’t the scout flies act up?” Checking her waist she patted herself down to feel everything from her the waist up to the waist down, the only thing she didn’t feel was her scouting fly cage. From all the excitement in leaving Astera she must’ve forgot to take it with her. Now she’ll never know when the presence of a monster will show up until it’s too late. “O-okay, maybe if I just lay low and stay calm I could make it back to the main trail. Here’s to hoping there isn’t a monster nearby.” Sticking to the ground until here hands and knees touched the ground she slowly crawled into some large foliage to avoid detection. The handler was silent as she awaited for whatever was here to leave as she could only hear the sound of silence. She delivers her head around to spot anything that might’ve proved a threat. “Phew, it must’ve been my imagination. Now I’ll just pick myself off the ground-“ a huge thud was made when something large hit the solid ground from behind her. As her blood starts to run cold along with the now frantic beating of her heart she moves her hand into the pouch on her belt, pulling out a flash pod she slowly attaches into the slinger. Without thinking she quickly rolls into her back and fired off the flashbug to blind whatever was there. The handler gets off the ground as she runs off deeper into the forest trying to escape as she hears the sound of rustling leaves follows her. She kept her legs pumping as fast as they could go, as she moves around and over obstacles she tries to recollect what kind of monster could be after her. "It can't be possible, theres no moster that resides in treetops. It certainly can’t be a Tobi-Kadachi, they're to big to move around the trees like that.". Feeling her legs burn she finally stopped in a small clearing with a few surrounding trees. A few of the critters in the clearing fled at the sight of the large hysterical human, though a few paratoads weren’t to bothered by her presence. She frantically looks around to see anything leading to a monster following her tail. There doesn’t seem to be any evidence of due to the lack of scoutfly activity. Course now she’s starting to feel the the stress she has put on to her body. Going towards the nearest tree the handler sets herself down on the tree’s base and slides down till she hits the ground softly. She starts taking deep breaths to try and steady herself. She closes her eyes and takes one deep breath as she lets it all out, she begins to think that maybe she should’ve stayed in Astera today. She could’ve simply behaved and, just maybe the chief might have let her go out the next day led by a hunter or the chief himself. Just as she began to humor that idea she opens up her eyes and suddenly before her was a giant of a woman. The sudden appearance spooked the poor girl, she tried scurry away but the large female thrust stocked her leg out quickly to stop her. The handler tried the other way but a large hand grabbed her shoulder and held her there. The only thing she could do now was try to look up at this large muscled woman stare into her eyes and says-“Hey, I don’t suppose you’ve come here for little ol me?” The mysterious woman just looked down on her as she cocked her head to the side. This woman appears to have an unusual set of armor made out of a unknown yet familiar. “Hey is that Aptonoth hide, I mean those types of monsters aren’t usually used as armor but it seems to be working for...i-it looks good on you and that weapon it looks pretty blunt but it’s looks to have given some monsters a bruising.” It seemed that only was this persons language. The awkward silence between began to grow heavy as this one sided interaction drew on. “So you’ve probably been sent to get me huh, return me to base.” Our young handler gets herself back on her own two feet as while wiping away some dirt. “Well what are we waiting for. Let’s move out.” The large woman as she seems to be pondering on e smaller woman’s words she gets the gist of it and walks off into a random direction. Stopping for a moment she gestures to the handler to follow her. “Oh sorry”, she quickly walks up to the assumed hunter as she keeps up with her, “I guess you’re a woman of a few words, it’s fine I could probably back it up with my own chatter. You know now that I’m getting a good look at you I don’t I’ve seen you on base, do you have your work more into the field or-why can I see your ass?!” Giving the large woman a look over it seemed the most indecent part of this Hunter was that her ass was in full display with a tether or vine packed between the tender but firm ass cheeks. As she marveled at those marvels of the backside she immediately bumped into a firm and fleshy wall. Looking back up as she started back into the piercing yellow of a now questioning look. The smaller woman soon tires to correct herself in order to not upset this warrior. “Uh, what I mean is that most female hunter have armor that expose a bit of skin here and there, some try to cover up a bit more but you take the cake. I’m trying to say is that your ass looks fantastic and free and really f-firm.” A blush begins to form as she can feel heat rising up to her face. A chuckle can heard as a hand began to caress her face, the hunters to be precise. She’s just giving her a smile As she continues to holder her cheek. As if nothing could ruin this tender moment the hunter’s face scowledas she lets go of her cheek and begins to retrieve her weapon that been aligned onto her back. “Did I do something wrong. Please I’m sure we can talk about this or even-“the pleas was cut cut off short as a guttural growl sounded off from behind her.

Feeling a hot breath upon her back she quickly turns around to come face to face with a great gluttonous beast. The Great Jagras!  
“Oh fuck!” The young woman quickly backs up and hides behind the giant figure of the hunter. “Well if you’ve been living here amongst the local wildlife then I hope you can fight a Great Jagras. Personally I’ve heard that they’re a basic bitch.”

With her strange weapon drawn the hunter takes a stance and stares down the beast. Now all that remains is...who goes first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we’ve finished up this chapter who here would like to name the lovely Handler.


End file.
